Hidden Love
by Ryo Aileen
Summary: Apa kau tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan perasaan cinta itu? Atau itu yang selalu kau lakukan? Menyembunyikan perasaanmu dan melihatnya dari jauh tanpa repot-repot mengungkkannya? SasuHina's fanfiction


Terkadang, dunia itu tak adil.

_Ckrek._

"Hinata! Ternyata kau ada di sana! Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Suara itu membuat diriku menghentikan aktivitasku.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tadi haus jadi aku mencari minum." Dia menunjukkan kaleng minuman bersoda itu kepada kawannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Sekarang, ayo kita makan!" seru gadis blonde itu.

Mereka jalan pergi meninggalkan _drink machine_ yang tadinya di samping mereka. Dan aku terdiam.

Aku berjalan seraya melihat hasil jepretanku kali ini. Tak sebanyak biasanya. Hanya saja... semuanya merupakan foto satu individu itu.

Hinata.

Aku bertaruh. Kalian pernah merasakan ini. Bola mata kalian mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Entah itu mengamati dari kejauhan ataupun dari dekat. Terkadang kalian mencari objek lain tetapi tetap dengan tujuan untuk melihatnya. Aku juga bertaruh... kau tidak mengenalnya dengan dekat. Tidak pernah bicara ataupun tegur sapa.

Itulah yang aku rasakan.

_Selama satu tahun ini._

Betapa malang kehidupan seorang _stalker_. Hanya bisa diam melihat dan mendengar. Tertawa saat melihatnya tertawa—_tapi bukan tertawa bersama_. Merasa ingin menepuk pundaknya saat dia menangis—_tapi kau tak bisa_. Menceritakan lelucon konyol dalam hidupmu dan berbagi cerita lainnya dengan dia.

_Cita-cita yang aneh._

"Oy, _Teme_!" Aku menoleh. Si pirang itu berlari ke arahku. "Kau ikut ke acara besok? Sekalian aku minta bantuan kau jadi _sie_ dokumentasi. Kau anak jurnalis, kan? Ya ya ya?" Mata birunya menatapku penuh harap.

Aku tak memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan aku ucapkan. Karena aku sudah tahu jawaban yang aku mau.

"Lihat saja besok." Aku pun menjejakkan kakiku. Anak kuning itu mengejar.

"Ayolah, _Teme_. Aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu. Ayolah, ayolah, ayolah."

"Aku ada urusan." Aku yang sudah berada di samping kendaraan beroda empat yang selalu kubawa. Aku membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Terdengar teriakan Teme_, pokoknya besok kau harus datang,_ saat aku menjalankan mobil hitam ini.

Aku sudah berada di acara. Aku masih tak menemukannya.

"_Teme_! Aku yakin kau pasti datang. Tak salah aku punya sahabat sepertimu." Dia hanya menampakkan sederetan gigi putihnya dengan bangga.

"Hn."

Aku masih mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatku menerima tawaran konyol ini.

"Kau mencari siapa, sih?" tanya _Dobe_.

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku meninggalkan seonggok manusia berambut kuning itu dengan ribuan tanya. Aku mulai menjalani tugasku sebagai _sie_ dokumentasi di acara ini.

"HINATAAA!" Panitia penyelenggara serentak menyebut namanya sehingga membuat jantungku hampir pindah tempat. Aku memalingkan kepalaku untuk mencari sosok itu.

"Ma-maaf. Maafkan aku. Ma-maaf. A-aku telat. Maaf." Dia menundukkan badannya berkali-kali. Rambutnya seakan ikut menari menemaninya ber-_ojigi_.

Hyuuga Hinata. Ketua pelaksana acara ini. Yang membuatku masih bertahan di tempat ini.

Hyuuga, aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan padamu. Apakah kau tahu tujuan Tuhan membuat alam semesta ini sedemikian rupa? Mengapa cahaya itu terang? Mengapa malam itu gelap? Mengapa ada gelap dan terang? Dan yang aku ingin ketahui...

_Apa tujuan Tuhan mempertemukan kita?_

Mengapa Dia membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Mengapa kau tak melirikku walau hanya sekali? Mengapa Dia tak mencabut rasaku padamu walau aku mau? Mengapa—

"Sasuke, tolong ambil fotoku bersama Hinata," kata _Dobe_ yang membuyarkan pikiranku. Bahkan saat itu aku tak menyadari _Dobe_ memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _Teme_.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, nanti saja. Kita masih punya kerjaan." Hinata berusaha menolak ajakan Naruto. Tetapi Naruto memaksanya.

"Hanya sekali, Hinata-_chan_." Hinata pun akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan _Dobe_. Aku bersiap memotret mereka.

"Satu... dua... tiga."

_Ckrek._

"Hanabi baik-baik saja? Kakak akan ke rumah sakit setelah acaranya beres."

Aku mengira atap gedung sekolah tak ada orangnya. Dia sedang menelpon seseorang di seberang.

"Tidak usah ke rumah sakit? Ah, tidak usah. Kakak akan tetap ke sana. Kakak khawatir padamu."

Aku berjalan mendekat. Dia berada di tepian gedung—menopangkan siku tangannya pada pagar pembatas. Dia melihatku di sampingnya, melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mulai terlihat gugup.

"Ah, ya. Sampai jumpa nanti."

_Pip._

Aku memandangi keramaian di bawah. Saat aku memalingkan wajahku, dia tersenyum—meski bukan padaku.

"Terlihat kau punya masalah tapi baru saja aku melihatmu tersenyum." Aku membuka dialog kami.

"Adikku sakit. Baru saja menjalani operasi."

"Jadi, karena itu kau tadi terlambat?"

"Ayahku sedang di luar pulau. Jadi, untuk sementara aku jadi kepala keluarga." Dia memandang bintang yang terlihat di langit kelam itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menunjukku menjadi kepala keluarga." Suaraku yang lirih tak kusangka akan terdengar olehnya.

"Permisi?" Dia yang terlihat terkejut memintaku untuk mengulangi ucapanku.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," ucapku. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Oh. Hyuuga Hinata." Dia meraih tanganku—membalas jabatanku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia juga tersenyum. Bintang pun tersenyum.

Ya! Saya di sini untuk menghibur para dewan pembaca sekalian. Membuat fanfik ini di tengah diriku masih _jetlag_. Beneran _jetlag_. Tapi _jetlag_ yang saya rasa sudah mendingan. Ini bukan _jetlag_ biasa. Saya jetlag karena sudah satu bulan saya tidak masuk sekolah. Oke. Bagus. Tugas menanti, kerjaan menunggu, ulangan belum terselesaikan, galau pun belum berakhir. Ditambah lagi kram otak yang saya alami. Bukan karena _jetlag_ tetapi tes potensi akademik yang saya laksanakan.

Terimakasih pada Tuhan yang memberikan segalanya. Tanpa-Nya, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini semua. Terimakasih telah memberi kesempatan tulisanku terbit bulan Mei nanti.

Cerita ini bisa saja berlanjut karena dorongan dewan pembaca, bisa juga berhenti sampai di sini. Maaf yang tidak bisa _review_ karena kotak _review_ diperuntukkan _member_ yang _login_. Terimakasih. _Merci_.

_Naruto __ Masashi Kishimoto_


End file.
